


Belle Histoire

by PurpleMelodies



Category: KimCop - Fandom, sbfive
Genre: 2moonsoriginal, Angst, Boys Love - Freeform, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Yaoi, cross posted in wattpad, mature - Freeform, romcom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 19:16:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20680538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleMelodies/pseuds/PurpleMelodies
Summary: Welcome to Purple Melodies' Freedom Wall :DThis is where I will post my out of the blue KimCop random stories whenever my muse is kicking me to write something not related to my ongoing ones.  All of the stories in this collection can be one shot, short chapter, multi-shot or whatever depending on my mood.Don't expect too much because all of my random crazy thoughts might be reflecting on the stories here so bear with me na~ ^^Belle Histoire means Beautiful Story in French.Thank you for always supporting me,I love you all!For the love of KimCop,PurpleMelodies





	Belle Histoire

**YOU MAKE ME STRONG**

Copter is staring blankly at his reflection in the mirror. It's been days since the news about the audition for 2moonstheseries season 2 was announced and though they said they were okay, deep inside him he was devastated. He has a lot of questions that were still unanswered and one of them kick him right through his core.

_"Was I not good enough?" _

He sighed again after staring at the comments and replies he got from his IG and YT Account. He just recently posted the diss track he's been working on for days since the news erupted, He finally find a way to express his thoughts through music and he was a bit relieved.

"Ter~ Kimmon will pick you up in 10 minutes are you ready?" Copter's mom asks while she knock on his door trying to get his attention.

Copter turned to face his mother who was looking at him with those worried eyes. He knows that even if he doesn't say anything, his mother knew what he was feeling.

"Mae, why didn't you just let me go on my own, I know my way to the hotel. PKim is busy with stuff you know?" He asks while he turned off his PC and grab the stuff he needs to bring for today's activity.

"I can't accompany you for today's schedule since your sister needs my help too and I can't help but worry about you too, you rarely go out alone." Copter's Mom replied

Copter shake his head as he grab the bag that contains his stuff and look at his Mother "Mae, how will I detached myself from PKim, if you keep on bringing us together?" he asks

Copter's Mom sighs as she caressed his cheeks "Ter, you won't easily get away from him, with series or not. You guys are going to be inseparable." she answered

"I am sure PKim, would like to work with someone better than me. He's a good actor and he deserves better partner." Copter replied while pouting as they walk down the stairs together.

Copter's mom shake her head as she hold her son's hand "No one's better than you my son. You have to believe yourself and besides your P will not like it if you keep acting this way." she stated

Copter didn't say anything for he remembered how his mother saw him and Kimmon arguing in front of their house when he dropped him off one evening. They were discussing about future plans and he accidentally told Kimmon that his P will be better without him and he got an earful of scolding from the older guy - for a reason he doesn't know.

"Come on cheer up na, I think he's already here." Copter's mom uttered as they reach the final step.

Kimmon was talking with Copter's Father regarding some random sports when he notice Copter and his mother. He stood up and wai at Copter's mom "Sawadee krub Khun Mae." he greeted

"oh sawadee ja," Copter's Mom uttered as she smiled at Kimmon

Copter wai at Kimmon "sawadee P.." he greeted and Kimmon just wai back at him.

"You kids better go, so you won't get stuck in traffic. Thank you Nong for taking care of Ter na,.." Copter's dad stated while smiling at Kimmon.

Kimmon shake his head "it's okay Krub, I will bring him home tonight as soon as the schedule ends na." he replied

"okay ka~ take care both of you na." Copter's mom stated as she kiss Copter and Kimmon's cheeks before the two left to board Kimmon's Car.

Kimmon glance at Copter when he notice how quiet the younger man was, they were on their way to the hotel that their manager told them to meet so they can change their clothes and do their make up.

"Are you still mad at me na?" Kimmon asks while glancing at Copter

Copter shake his head as he glance at Kimmon "No, sorry for what I said the other day P, I was just upset." he replied

"I know ja, I can feel it from your song." Kimmon replied while smiling at Copter

Copter glance at Kimmon surprised with the sudden praise from the older guy. He always got an earful from Kimmon whenever he acts on impulse and post some random stuff on Twitter.

"Yep, the fans are talking about it and you are really talented." Kimmon replied

"You're not mad?" Copter asks while staring at Kimmon's side profile.

Kimmon shake his head as he pats Copter's head "Why will I get mad at you?" he asks

"Well you always scold me whenever I do something like this." Copter uttered almost mumbling.

Kimmon didn't say anything for they already arrived at the Hotel where the staff and manager instructed them to change their clothes for Lofficiel PopCulture Event.

"Oh, P'Ter, love your new song na. Slayed!" Bas uttered the moment Kimmon and Copter entered the shared suite.

Copter just smiled as he glance at Kimmon who was talking to one of the staff and stared at Bas to tell him to not say anything. Bas frowned at him but didn't say anything as he continued playing with his phone

"What's wrong with you Ter?" Tee asks when Copter sits beside him.

Copter glance at his friend and shake his shoulder "Nothing, Mae didn't go with me today for P'View needs her. " he replied

"So you're with PKim today?" Tee asks and Copter nods his head while he waited for his turn to get his make up done.

Manager Oh clap his hands to get everyone's attention as he stood at the midde of the room. "Okay boys, there will be a lot of press, people from the media from the event and I am sure they will asks questions about season2, just answer them as honest as you can be but don't be rude okay krub?" he asks and everyone agreed

"We're the one hurting and yet we still need to be nice." Copter mumbled but Tee heard him and just smiled at him.

"Be a good boy if you don't want your P to scold you." Tee whispered making Copter frown even more. He always get scolded by Kimmon anyway so what's new.

After they got settled, they were ushered to go to the venue where the fans and media waits for their arrival. Copter tried to smile as much as he can to assured fans that they were okay. He didn't leave his friends side even if there were different celebrities asking for photos and little chat. If the other four boys was not near him, he stays beside Manager Oh.

"Are you okay Ter? why don't you chat with other artist?" Manager Oh asks while looking at Copter

Copter shake his head "I am not in the mood to chat with anyone P, they might ask me questions and I might respond wrong." he replied

Manager Oh nods his head as he pats Copter's back "okay then, just wait here and I'll call your P's." he replied and was about to go but Copter hold his sleeve

"Just let them P, I will be okay on my own." Copter answered while staring at Manager Oh.

The manager didn't say anything as he just nod his head and continued talking with the other staff checking on Copter from time to time. Among all the boys he handles, Copter was the most reserved and quiet except when he's with the other four boys.

Copter was observing the people around him, making sure that he smiles whenever he saw the cameras pointed at his direction trying not to worry his fans. He saw Kimmon and the rest of the boys having fun while he sulk on his own world.

Kimmon saw Copter alone from where he is standing so he excuse himself and approach the younger man. "Are you okay?" he asks

Copter lifted his gaze and saw Kimmon looking at him and he nods his head "Yes, There's just a lot of people so I decided to just stay here." he replied

Kimmon frowned but didn't say anything. Copter loves to mingle during events like this but after what happened, he looks so lost and he can't help but be worried.

"Excuse me na ka~ Can we do an interview with the five of you?" The reporter asks while looking at Kimmon and Copter. Manager Oh came to the rescue and called the other boys.

They were asks questions about the audition for 2moons season 2, what they think about it, what are the plans and other stuff that they were already expecting to be asks while on their way here.

Copter tried to be casual as much as he can and answered it the way he wanted to but these questions triggers a lot of emotions inside him that he can't help but be emotional too, Kimmon notice it and put his arms around Copter trying to calm him down while smiling at the cameras.

"Okay, thank you krub." The reporters said after the interview and event was done. The manager gave them a few instructions before they were allowed to go home.

Copter was quiet the whole ride back home while Kimmon was just looking at him from time to time.

"Do you want to say something?" Kimmon asks when he can no longer tolerate the silence.

"I am just tired pretending that everything is okay, when it is not. I am not being childish or anything P, but we were all looking forward to this series. We've waited a year despite no updates or anything, we hold on to the hopes that we will hear something only to find out that it was taken away from us. I wasn't satisfied with how season 1 worked for I feel like I've dragged you and the others down and now it makes me feel even worse because we can no longer act together but you still have to stay beside me." Copter uttered as the tears he was trying to hold escape from his eyes.

Kimmon pulled back as he park the car at the side of the street and remove his seatbelt so he can face Copter and wipe his tears "how many times do I have to tell you that no one can be as better as you when you acted as Kit? Mingkwan's character won't shine without You. You were always giving your best even if you didn't have any lines at all. You were always working hard even if no one is looking at you. How can you doubt yourself like this? You're making me doubt myself even more because I always look up to you."

Copter look up when he heard Kimmon's words. Among all of them Kimmon was the most experience when it comes to acting, so how come he's telling him that he looks up to him - a newbie?

"do you know why P always scolds you na? it's because I cared for you and I don't want people to say bad things about you. P scolds you not because I hate you, heck I couldn't even stay mad at you for too long. You are always full of life Copter and I don't want people to take advantage of you." Kimmon uttered as he wipe away Copter's tears.

Copter sob harder as he hold on Kimmon's hand and Kimmon just pulled him closer to his chest as he let the young man cry. If only he can do something to change their faith but he can't do anything aside from being strong and be there for his friends.

Kimmon continued driving as soon as Copter finished crying and asks him if he wants to go home but the young man refused and so he decided to bring him home instead.

"Mae, Copter will stay here na krub..." Kimmon announced when they arrived at his home.

Kimmon's mom immediately appeared from one room and saw Copter's sullen face. She didn't say anything and just hug Copter tight while patting his back "everything's going to be alright na ja, Copter." she uttered as she pinch Copter's cheeks

"Khob Khun ka Mae." Copter replied as he hug Kimmon's mother back.

Kimmon grab his phone to call Copter's mom and let her know that the youngest son will be staying the night at his home and she agreed.

"Go and rest you both must be tired." Kimmon's mother uttered as she pats Copter's back and drag him to Kimmon's room.

"Goodnight ka~" Kimmon's mother stated before returning to her room.

Kimmon close the door as he grab some clean clothes for Copter and told him to get change while he fix the bed for them.

"Come here na.." Kimmon said when Copter steps out of the bathroom and pats the pillow beside him.

Copter nod his head as he lie beside Kimmon and smiled at him. Kimmon hold his hand as he gently squeeze it

"Can I hug you P?" Copter asks while looking at Kimmon

Kimmon smiled as he open his arms for Copter to snuggle and wrap his arms around Copter's smaller frame. "you still love to snuggle huh?" he asks

"I just need some strength P, I will let you go after." Copter mumbled

Kimmon shake his head as he hug him tighter "nope, P won't let you. Just stay like this as much as you need." he answered

"What will I do if we won't have work together P?" Copter asks while he clutch on Kimmon's chest.

Kimmon sighed as he played with Copter's hair "Even if the series ends we will always stay together like this. Mingkit might have ended but not KIMCOP right?" he asks as he looks at Copter's eyes

Copter nod his head as he smiled at Kimmon "Thank you P~" he whispered

"For what?" Kimmon asks while he look at Copter's sleepy eyes.

"For always being here and for making me strong.." Copter answered as he closed eyes and succumb to sleep.

Kimmon smiled as he fixed Copter's hair and wipe his tears.

_"We'll stay like this together, that's a promise..Ter." _

=============================

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Meimei is feeling a little under the weather today. I woke up to a hot weather temperature and now it's raining cats and dogs. The weather seems to be as crazy as me.

And yes, I just created a one shot just because I can :D

so all of you must be plotting on my punishment and to shake me nonstop for writing another thing like this when I have stories to update and work on, yes I am fully aware that I have 3 KIMCOP Stories, 1 TaeTee and a GxxodBas One shot collection to work on BUT my muse is telling me to write this. I am sorry!

my inner feelings is still depressed for my boys but the Lofficiel event the other day is giving me a lot of KimCop feels and with that the birth of this one shot. hahaha :D

This will be my freedom wall, whenever I just want to write some random one shot because I can't post them on my ongoing stories right? Please enjoy and don't expect too much I was crazy while doing this.

Enjoy reading and let me know your thoughts.

-PurpleMelodies


End file.
